


Cas-pocoalypse

by t4l3r



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mishapocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Inspired by that one time on tumblr





	Cas-pocoalypse

Sam Winchester rubbed his tired eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time. Looking at the corner of the screen, he sighed. No wonder. He had just spent fifteen hours straight on his laptop looking for a new case.

He sighed as he got up and stretched. He was tired but not enough to sleep. It was also then he realized that he needed food.

Grabbing his phone, he rushed out, also greatly needing fresh air and to stretch his legs. He'd text Dean once his eyes stopped burning that he'd be out.

 

* * *

 

Mindlessly he ordered a salad and some orange juice while not paying attention to his surroundings. When finished, he got up to pay the bill but stopped halfway out of the seat and hand in pocket as it was about to take hold of his wallet. Sam took a good look around, closed his eyes really tightly and opened them again.

_Fuck. Must be a lot more tired than I thought. Good thing I walked here._

"Sir, are you all right?" One of the passing waitresses asked.

"Um… Yeah." Sam quickly pulled out the money, threw it on the table and practically ran out.  _I'll never get that image out of my… HOLY MOTHER-FUCKEN LUCIFER!_

Sam stopped in his tracks outside the diner. People were walking passed, just going about their business only they weren't people anymore.

Someone bumped into him. Sam was about to apologize for blocking the entrance but screamed while jumping back in doing so. This resulted in stares from passerbys and the person who he bumped.

Only they weren't people. They were…

"Castiel?"

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else."

With that he stumbles and just barely makes it back to the bunker of the Men of Letters without a sprained ankle, getting more strange looks and hushed whispers.

"Dean… DEAN!" He ran into Dean's room only to trip and fall over something.

"Jesus Christ, Sammy! What the hell!"

Sam slowly got up… to find Dean in bed with Castiel on top of him. Only it wasn't Dean. It was another Castiel in Dean's clothes.  _Noooooo._

Everything went black after that.


End file.
